


I Need You

by BadgerDame



Series: BatJokes Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: No, Bruce, Don't leave me! Please, I need you.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> So I am accepting any and all BatJokes fanfic prompts on Tumblr. If you want to leave me a prompt feel free to send me one on my Tumblr account BadgerDame.  
> Anon asked for some Arkham Knight Joker Angst.

_No, Bruce, Don't leave me! Please, I need you._

 

Acidic green eyes widened as the cell moved farther away from his Bat. Away from the only person who mattered to him. Ripping apart the stitch that kept them connected for years now. All his planning for a grand ol' time was stripped away right in front of his eyes. Betrayed to a life of solitude. A life without him. Batman wouldn't even look at him. Didn’t even share a goodbye glance. Wouldn't even watch him be locked away from the best friend the clown ever had. His heart pounded in his chest with desperation to be free when no escape was in sight.

 

_Turn around. Look at what you're doing, Bruce! You need me!_

 

He wanted to scream at the Bat but no words could push through his cracking voice. Nothing he said would even matter at this point. Joker knew he was powerless to prevent any of this. Batman had decided he didn’t even want him around anymore. Bruce became blurry in his vision and he watched him fade away, to never return. Joker was utterly alone. Doomed to never be allowed to come to the surface and that realization broke him.

"I hate you." His voice spat in venom as he kicked the cell door. Disdain that held no real weight when darkness surrounded him.

Tears burned the corners of his eyes as he stared at the darkened abyss that was his fate.

 

A fate worse than death.

 

To be forgotten like he never mattered in the first place.

 

_How dare Batsy lock him away!_

 

They had so many fun times together and he was thrown away like trash.

 

"Do you hear me, Bats? I hate you!" His yell was more of a broken sob. "I could have made you become so perfect! If only you weren't so stubborn! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Wrapping his arms around himself, he leaned his head against the cold wall. A poor attempt at comfort that held no solace. No retreat from the overwhelming realizations of his reality. His chest wracking with sobs that would not cease, no matter how much he willed them to stop. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. If his Bat had just let him take over, then everything could have been so marvelous. The perfect way for their dance to end. Yet, here he was, seething with ire, locked away from the only person that mattered to him.

 _I hate you_ , was becoming a mantra in his head. Each time he said it, each time Joker thought it, the less of an impact it was becoming. A lie that could never become reality, no matter how much he wished it could be. It just wasn’t in him to hate the Bat. Oh he could wish him pain. The memories of countless fights always proved that, yet it was all part of their game. His heart ached as he slid down to his knees. Green eyes glaring at the floor beneath.

"I love you," The words slipped from his lips with no effort at all. Joker chuckled and the sound held no amusement to be found. "You silly, Bat. I'll always love you and I guess that makes the joke on me. Hehe." His lip twitched in a tiny smile that was so unlike his usual ear splitting grin.

Everything was so dark here. No light to be seen. No warmth that he could cling to. Just pure nothingness. That's what made all of this worse and he swore if he hadn't already lost his mind, then being in a place like this would surely do the trick. There would be nothing left for him now that Batman had abandoned him. The real Joker was dead and now he might as well be too.

  
_There was no Joker without Batman._

 

_No Batman without Joker._

  
What of his favorite playmate now though? How could his Bat even survive in a world where there was no reminisce of the Joker to be found? Why couldn't Batsy, understand that what he had done would have serious consequences that the Bat couldn't handle? The world was a dangerous place for a Bat without his clown. Joker was sure Batman couldn't even exist in a world without him, just as he couldn't exist without his Bat.

An inkling of desperate hope clung to him. Joker grasped on to it without a second thought. The only possible way that he could avoid fading away into nothing. This just couldn’t be the end of their dance. Gotham wouldn’t allow it. After all this city thrived on their dynamics with each other. It fed the putrid city and allowed it to sustain itself because of them. No one else existed in the world after all. Everyone else had just been puppets in their games and soon Batman would realize that. He would have to.

 

_What choice did the Bat even have?_

 

_Batsy always did love to stay in self denial._

 

_It was a stubborn quirk that Joker both hated and loved about his playmate._

 

This was only a temporary set back. Just like all the long stays in Arkham. A break in the normalcy of their lives. This just couldn’t be how it would end. Joker would never allow it and he had to keep the unending faith that the same would hold true for Batman as well.

 

Joker could be patient.

 

He would do anything for his playmate after all.

 

His entire existence counted on the fact that Batman just couldn’t let him go.

 

That Batman couldn’t live without some form of the Joker.

 

All he would need to do is wait.

 

"He'll come to his senses," he whispered softly. "Batsy has always been the logical type," his grin grew a little at the thought. "He'll come back to me. Beg me to not leave him all alone," a tear slid down his check as he nodded his assurance that Batman would do just that. "Bats just has to."

 

 


End file.
